


Need

by fewixhugofwaldawius



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Dimitri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Omega Felix, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy sex, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fewixhugofwaldawius/pseuds/fewixhugofwaldawius
Summary: It's a hot summer's day, Felix is heavily pregnant, and he has nothing to do.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 39





	Need

It was...an accident, Felix supposed. It was a hot summer afternoon. He was sweaty, and tired, and heavy, and there wasn’t much he could do this far along in his pregnancy. So he wasn’t really thinking when his hands wandered.

They wandered first to his breasts, heavier than he was used to them being. Soon, they’d be filled with milk, ready for the baby. Carefully, he kneaded them with his fingers, pressing them up against the soft, supple flesh. An ache started to form in his groin, but he ignored it.

Then, his fingers brushed down his ribs, his sides. He shuddered, and then gasped at the sudden twinge of arousal. His hands returned to his breasts, playing with his nipples as the feeling built.

Feeling slick form between his legs, Felix spread his legs, reaching over to place his fingers in his clit. His hands stopped short, obstructed by his stomach. Felix groaned.

He laid there, hot and aching with arousal, until Dimitri returned. He spluttered almost as soon as he entered the room, the scent of Felix’s arousal hitting him instantly. “Felix?” he asked, his voice husky.

“Dimitri,” he said, his voice coming out more like a gasp. “Please, I-”

Something in Dimitri’s demeanour changed as he approached the bed. “Oh, Felix,” he said, and his voice was heavy with that alpha tenor Felix had come to know so well. “You truly are an insatiable little omega, aren’t you?” His eyes clouded with lust as he came to sit on the bed.

“Dimitri, I-”

“My name sounds so good on your lips,” Dimitri said, leaning in close, capturing Felix’s mouth in his. Felix whined, his whole body shuddering at just a single touch of Dimitri’s hands against his breasts. “Say it again.”

“Dimitri, please-”

Dimitri let out a heavy sound of satisfaction, and Felix’s arousal only grew. His hands continued to tease, circling Felix’s nipples and playing with the roll of his breasts. “You couldn’t even wait for me before touching yourself,” he said. “Whatever am I to do with you?”

“Fuck me,” he begged. “Please.”

“Ah, but only if you do something for me first,” Dimitri said. His hands, too, strayed downwards, landing on Felix’s thighs. Felix tried to rub his legs together, looking for some kind of friction, but Dimitri’s grip tightened and he held his legs apart, exposing his cunt.

“A-anything,” he managed.

Dimitri leaned closer, his tongue tantalisingly close to providing Felix some kind of relief. He could barely see Dimitri at this angle, obscured as he was by his stomach, but he could feel his warm breath against his thighs. “Who do you belong to, Felix?” he asked.

“You,” he gasped out. Dimitri didn’t move, didn’t say anything. “You, Dimitri, my alpha-”

“Good, good,” he said, his tongue touching Felix’s clit for only a moment. The feeling was electric, and Felix cried out, but he did no more. “And who are you?”

“Felix, yours,” he managed. “Your omega, your mate-”

“Anything else?” Felix thought, through the haze, of the things he’d given up to be in this position, teased by the King of Faerghus. He thought of how degrading this was, how much more he could have if it wasn’t for his damned biology.

“Nothing,” he said, half on instinct. “I’m no one else. Just yours.”

“Good,” Dimitri crooned, and it hit just the spot Felix needed. He started purring, and the rumble of his own body matched Dimitri’s laugh. “Remember that, Felix. You’re mine.” He leaned in and buried his face in Felix’s pussy. Felix saw stars.


End file.
